Bonnie O'Dower
Bonnie O'Dower is female Huron and former officer of both the Kasmari Rebellion and the Vuldak Empire, one of the survivors of the Battle of Bazuur, and the current working partner of Meline Hakaiwan. Personality Friendly though anxious, Bonnie is a determined trooper, though when the bullets start flying she resorts to a more primal sense of self-preservation than the trained coolness professional soldiers have. She's an excellent strategist and planner, and capable of operating advanced equipment despite her weakness in combat. Though reluctant to take a life, the panic she experiences during combat overrides any sense of morality. History Bonnie was born and raised on Lilifar: Namely in the warm, spring-like valleys of the south. She did well in school, being raised by a business man for a father and a mother who worked as a secretary. Despite being groomed to a peaceful life, Bonnie was inspired to join the military by her aging grandfather, who often acted as her caretaker as her parents often worked late. He was a retired naval officer with plenty of war-stories to tell. At the age of 17, Bonnie entered the Vuldak Academy, and while she only scraped through physical training and basic, she showed an affinity for leadership with her adaptive mindset and quick-thinking to shifting strategies. When she hit 20 years of age, she graduated with the academy rank of second-lieutenant. The seed of her final destination was planet at the intense discipline she saw in basic, though she pushed such thoughts aside. She was stationed on a borderline planet for a year, where she saw two instances of action. The first was a simple mob that needed to be dispersed, where she proved to be an ample commander. The second engagement was what changed her fate. There was a Kasmari insurrection, attempting to terrorize all elements that represented the Vuldak’s dominance of the world. Bonnie had been left in charge of the lightly defended barracks as the garrison spread itself out to cover as many potential targets as possible. Despite her well-organized defense, the garrison lacked any serious anti-tank weaponry, and the rebels stormed through with modified civilian vehicles that turned aside their small-arms fire. The group seemed intent on taking captives: Bonnie was subdued and abducted while in the emergency command room, wounding one rebel before being disarmed, tied up, and dragged into a rebel vehicle with a very bleak future ahead. She spent almost a day bouncing around the interior of the van as they headed for their secret hideout. Naturally she was blindfolded, though one of the rebels, the ringleader as it turned out, conversed with her. At first Bonnie resorted to the limited propaganda and their killing of her men to void his casual comments, though soon she eased up with fatigue and talked more openly with him. It was here that she learned of the horrors the Vuldacks had commenced against the Kasmaris, and she was persuaded to join their cause. Handed a new uniform and keeping her rank of lieutenant (Though she was shoved off slightly to a more supportive role until they could trust her), she organized two raids against Vuldack industry plants before earning her stripes. She never really thought about the innocents getting caught in the crossfire, figuring herself to be more "enlightened" after being blindfolded by the Vuldacks. She eventually climbed the ranks to first lieutenant and was shipped offworld to greater ends. After a few months at an inner-circle planet, she was then sent to Bazuur for a vaguely described assignment. After defecting from the Kasmari cause, Bonnie escaped with her newfound friend Meline aboard an emergency shuttle during the Bazaar Incident. After a brief recovery, the pair spent the year after avoiding the vengeful Kasmari and ever vigilant Vuldak empire, pursuing a light career in various military contracting though spending most of their time under the hood to avoid enemy agents and bounty hunters. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Hurons Category:Officers Category:Mercenaries